Total eclipse of the Heart
by Pisces-Arkady
Summary: Quand Trowa décide de quitter le groupe, c'est toute une réaction en chaine qui s'enclenche. Quatre ne comprend pas, Trowa non plus a vrai dire et ils en souffrent tout les deux. Pas douée pour le résumé, désolée


Titre : Total eclipse of the Heart (Gundam Wing)

Genre : Songfic/ Yaoi

Chanson : Total Eclipse of the Heart (Bonnie Tyler)

Acteurs : Les G-Boys, entre autres.

Disclaimer : Bah nan, Papa Noël me les a pas encore offert donc y sont toujours pas à moi.

Blabla : Cette fic, bien qu'en un seul chapitre est assez longue, vous êtes prévenus !!! « Pensées des persos »

Note : Que ce passe-t-il pour les G-Boys entre 2 missions ? Petite plongée en immersion totale dans leur monde. (Moi et les résumés +_+)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Duo !!!

Un cri, suivit d'un hurlement de rire résonna dans le calme de la planque. Depuis deux mois, les pilotes n'avaient eu aucunes missions et cela se ressentait sur leurs nerfs. De plus, Duo venait de rentrer dans une période intense de farce, ce qui jouait un peu plus encore sur les nerfs fragiles de certains. Au début, il s'était pourtant sagement occupé puisqu'il avait décidé d'aménager la maisonnette leur servant de base. Quatre l'y avait même aidé et le résultat était plutôt joli. La petite maison en pierre, perdue en pleine campagne dégageait maintenant une atmosphère de sérénité et de douceur. Des volets en bois aux fenêtres, des rideaux à l'intérieur, un immense canapé et des cousins un peu partout. La maison austère qu'ils avaient découverte était devenue un vrai petit nid. Le hic, c'est que dans ce nid, il y avait un « élément perturbateur ».

Quatre était tranquillement assis devant son déjeuner, en compagnie d'Heero, lorsqu'un cri avait retenti. Il avait fait un bond alors que le soldat parfait avait juste levé les yeux au ciel. Quatre se demanda s'ils arriveraient à le surprendre un jour. Duo fit enfin son entrée dans la cuisine, un grand sourire courant sur son visage. D'humeur câline après sa farce, il allait aussitôt s'asseoir sur les genoux d'Heero qui ne le repoussa pas. Il était maintenant officiel que les deux pilotes partageaient leurs nuits et Heero se laissait de plus en plus aller à des marques d'attentions envers son compagnon devant les autres, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Duo. Profitant de la bonne volonté du pilote 01 envers lui, il déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Heero recula ensuite pour le fixer dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

- Euh…

A ce moment, Trowa entra à son tour dans la pièce. Il était trempé de la tête aux pieds, recouvert d'un liquide vert et laissait des traces d'eau un peu partout. A chacun de ses pas, on pouvait entendre le bruit de l'eau dans ses chaussons.

- Duo, je vais te tuer. Cette fois c'est sur, je vais te tuer.

Il se précipita vers celui-ci lorsqu'un éclat de rire l'arrêta net. Tournant la tête, il aperçut Quatre, riant à gorge déployée. Aussitôt sa colère changea de cible. Il se planta devant le jeune Arabe, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Ça te fait rire ?

- Dé…désolé Trowa, hoqueta le jeune homme, mais tu devrais voir ta tête, fini-t-il en pouffant.

- C'est à mourir de rire, ajouta Duo.

- Ou mourir tout court, reprit Trowa en repartant vers sa première cible.

- Allons Trowa, reprit Quatre, ne te met pas dans cet état pour si peu.

- Si peu ! explosa le Français en cognant des poings sur la table.

Quatre et Duo sursautèrent devant cet excès de colère, même Heero ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, il faut avouer que c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait s'énerver.

- Si peu ! Tu m'énerves, Quatre, ça fait trois fois en une semaine que je suis victime de ses farces. A chaque fois tu explose de rire avant d'ajouter que ce n'est rien, qu'il y en aura d'autre, que c'est drôle etc. A chaque fois, les autres sont pour ma pomme et j'en ai assez.

La voix du Français tremblait de colère, ils ne l'avaient encore jamais vu dans cet état. Wufei entra à son tour dans la cuisine avant de ressortir très vite devant les ondes négatives planant dans la pièce. Quatre tenta de calmer la situation et levant les mains en signe de paix.

- Mais enfin, Trowa…

- Nan ! Ya pas de mais. J'en ai ras le bol de vous deux. Vous êtes de vrais gamins, impossibles à vivre. On est en guerre merde, plus à la maternelle, s'écria-t-il en quittant la pièce, non sans claquer la porte sans douceur.

Duo se racla la gorge, conscient d'avoir été trop loin cette fois ci. Il jeta un regard contrit à Quatre avant de sortir de la pièce, Heero sur les talons.

Resté seul, Quatre ne bougea pas. Il n'en revenait pas. Il regarda ses mains qui tremblaient en se remémorant les paroles de Trowa. Celui-ci avait été dur. D'aucun aurait put dire que ses mots avaient dépassés ses pensées mais ce n'était pas le cas. Quatre savait lire dans les pensées des gens, et là, il avait bien senti que Trowa était en colère et en avait après eux. Là, il n'y avait pas de doute, tout ce qui avait été dit avait été pensé et Trowa lui en voulait vraiment. Soudain, il se mit à trembler plus fort. Il avait peur. Patiemment, il avait tenté d'approcher le jeune Français, de l'apprivoiser, de le pousser à se confier et à lui faire confiance. Il avait réussit au delà de ses espérances, sentant même naitre en lui un sentiment contre lequel il ne pouvait lutter. Il avait fini par se découvrir un amour sincère pour l'acrobate et la crainte de l'avoir perdu par une farce de trop le tourmenta. Il senti un sanglot remonter dans sa gorge et ses yeux lui piquer, alors, sur la table de la cuisine, plongeant la tête dans ses bras, il se laissa aller à son chagrin. Il en était sur, il venait de perdre le pilote du HeavyArms.

_Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart_

Pendant ce temps, Trowa s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et faisait les cent pas. Il ne savait plus que faire. Certes, il était en colère, certes il avait pensé tout ce qu'il avait dit mais le visage choqué de Quatre revenait sans cesse le hanter. Peut-être avait-il été trop brusque, trop blessant. Après tout, Quatre n'était pas responsable des farces de Duo. En plus, il devait se l'avouer, il aimait le sourire du jeune Arabe. A chacune de ses marques de joie, il sentait un peu plus fondre la glace entourant son cœur. Il détestait le voir triste. Passant sa main sur son visage il senti un liquide couler sur ses doigts. Machinalement, il porta ceux-ci à ses lèvres. Un gout salé emplit sa bouche. Des larmes ! Il se rendit alors compte qu'il était entrain de pleurer. Reprenant ses esprits, il respira un grand coup, essuya ses yeux et redescendit au salon.

Wufei était installé dans son fauteuil habituel, à lire. Duo regardait un film et Heero pianotait sur son portable. Trowa refit une nouvelle fois des yeux le tour du salon et fini par apercevoir Quatre regardant la pluie tomber à la fenêtre. Il vit les épaules du jeune homme tressauter et comprit que celui-ci pleurait silencieusement.

Quatre sentit qu'on l'observait et se retourna. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Trowa et s'y accrochèrent quelques secondes. Trowa tressailli devant le regard vide de son compagnon. Lui habituellement si joyeux avait l'air éteint et abattu. Ne pouvant supporter ce regard plus longtemps, il fit demi-tour et remonta dans sa chambre. Là, s'enfermant à clef, il s'affaira à préparer ses affaires. Sa décision était prise.

A la nuit tombée, une fois toute la maisonnée endormie, il sorti sans bruit et après un dernier regard en arrière, quitta la planque pour faire cavalier seul. Il avait peur. De lui, de ses réactions, de ses gestes, de ses mots. Il avait peur de l'inconnu vers lequel il se dirigeait. Mais une chose était sure, il aimait Quatre et voulait le voir heureux. Et surtout, il voulait que celui-ci vive une vie sans risque, or, avec lui à ses erreurs d'inattention et sa récente habitude à être dans la lune, cela devenait dangereux. Alors, il tut ses sentiments et se persuada que le jeune Arabe serai beaucoup mieux sans lui.

_Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit restless and I dream of something wild  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and cry  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit terrified but then I see the look in your eyes  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart  
_

Heero était assit dans le canapé, un mot froissé à la main. En se levant, il avait vu Quatre, en larmes dans le salon, lisant une lettre. De rage celui-ci l'avait froissé avant de la jeter et de remonter. Discrètement, Heero avait récupéré le papier.

_« Je suis désolé,_

_Je ne peux pas continuer à vivre avec vous pour diverses raisons, aussi je pars faire ma route et mes missions seul._

_Peut-être nous reverrons nous un jour, mais j'en doute._

_Amitiés,_

_Trowa. »_

Silencieusement, il tendit le mot à Wufei qui le lu avant de la passer à Duo. Celui-ci accusa le coup. Il comprenait très bien les raisons qui avaient poussé Trowa à partir. Avec un pincement au cœur, il pensa à Quatre. Celui-ci lui avait avoué ses sentiments pour Trowa et Duo se jugea responsable de la tristesse de son ami. L'Américain rejoignit le jeune Arabe dans sa chambre. Celui-ci était allongé sur son lit, le nez dans l'oreiller. Il se redressa en entendant le natté entrer.

- Il n'y a plus rien, hoqueta-t-il. Il a repris toutes ses affaires. Il…il ne reviendra plus.

Sans un mot, Duo s'assit au pied du lit et Quatre se jeta dans ses bras, ses larmes redoublant. Pendant de longues minutes, ils restèrent ainsi. Duo se contenta de caresser doucement les cheveux de son ami, attendant que la crise se calme. Le petit blond fini par s'endormir. Duo le coucha et redescendit après avoir fermé les volets. Dans le salon l'attendaient Heero et Wufei. Le natté s'installa sur les genoux de son soldat parfait, la gorge nouée. Voyant que les autres attendaient qu'il commence, il se racla la gorge et se lança.

- Je… c'est de ma faute. Je crois que c'est la farce de trop et je suis bien conscient que Trowa est parti par ma faute. Quatre ne va pas bien, je crois qu'il ne va pas se remettre de ce départ. Alors, le temps que j'aille chercher Trowa, je vous le confie.

Trowa était de retour dans les colonies, au cirque. Il avait prévenu Catherine de sa venir et toute la troupe avait accueillit avec joie le retour du clown acrobate. C'est avec joie qu'il avait élu domicile dans la caravane de la jeune fille. Non pas que celle-ci allait remplacer Quatre dans son cœur mais parce que ça présence perpétuelle lui éviterai de trop se plonger dans ses sombres pensées. Il avait reprit sa place dans le spectacle et le public avait applaudit à tout rompre son numéro de funambule.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il avait quitté les autres, pourtant le visage en larmes de Quatre hantait encore son esprit et ses nuits. Plus d'une fois, Catherine l'avait réveillé, le sortant ainsi d'un cauchemar. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si la jeune fille avait compris les raisons de son retour, mais si tel était le cas, elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur et appréciait de travailler avec lui. Aussi s'absorba-t-il entièrement dans la création d'un nouveau numéro qui lui permettrai de remercier la troupe et de ravir le public.

Une nouvelle semaine passa. Son numéro de voltige et de dressage commençait à prendre forme et le Directeur l'avait félicité pour son idée. Dans la journée, tout se passait donc pour le mieux. Pourtant, la nuit, le visage de son ange blond revenait, encore et encore et encore. Après un nouveau cauchemar, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne se rendormirai pas, il se leva silencieusement, quitta la roulotte et le camp et s'enfonça dans la nuit froide. Il marcha pendant une demi-heure, perdu dans ses pensées et ses sentiments. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Il aimait Quatre, ça c'était sur mas il estimait ne pas avoir le droit de le mettre en danger. Le problème, c'est qu'à ses cotés, il était moins prudent puisque perdu dans ses pensées et il craignait par-dessus tout qu'un jour une mission ne se termine mal. Il leva les yeux au ciel, observant les étoiles. Ses pensées vagabondèrent vers son amour caché et silencieusement, des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

A des kilomètres de là, dans une petite maison en pleine campagne, le pilote du SandRock avait lui aussi le nez levé vers les étoiles et les pensées vagabondant vers son amour perdu. Lui aussi avait le visage inondé de larme et le cœur broyé.

_And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
_

Duo exulta. Il avait enfin retrouvé la trace de Trowa. Comme le jeune Américain s'en doutait, le Français était de retour dans son cirque. Seulement, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à localiser celui-ci. Il monta les marches quatre à quatre vers la chambre que son ami n'avait pas quittée depuis le départ du pilote 03 et ouvrit la porte en douceur pour trouver le jeune homme toujours couché.

- Quatre, je l'ai trouvé

Le visage de celui-ci apparut par dessus la couette. Un fol espoir brillait dans ses yeux.

- Je vais le cherche, attend-moi !

Il redescendit aussi vite, manqua de renter dans Wufei qui passait par là, plaqua un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son amant avant de bondir dans le DeathScythe et de mettre le cap vers la colonie où il savait trouver Trowa. Lorsqu'il arriva, une représentation allait commencer. Il acheta une place et s'installa, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire. Les lumières s'éteignirent, le rideau se leva et le spectacle commença. Pendant deux heures, évoluèrent sur la piste clowns, acrobates, dresseurs, voltigeurs et artistes. Duo s'émerveilla, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été au cirque. Il avait bien sur reconnu son ami parmi la troupe et apprécier le numéro de ce dernier. Une fois la représentation finie, il se dirigea vers les roulottes et frappa à la première afin de demander laquelle était celle de Trowa.

Le jeune homme venait de se changer lorsque l'on frappa. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en apercevant Duo devant sa porte. Sans un mot, il s'effaça pour laisser entrer son ami.

- Magnifique ce spectacle, déclara Duo en guise d'introduction.

- Pourquoi es-tu là ?

Duo soupira, s'installa un peu mieux et se lança :

- Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins, sans faire de mauvais jeu de mots. Quatre vit très mal ton départ et je sais que c'est de ma faute si on en est là.

Trowa le coupa d'un geste,

- Ta farce n'a fait qu'exploser ce qui menacer d'éclater. Je serai partit même s'il ne s'était rien passé entre nous.

Duo grimaça.

- Ça ne me rassure pas du tout, au contraire. Trowa, que t'arrive-t-il ?

- …

- …

- Je ne me sens plus capable de faire équipe avec vous. Non ne crie pas et laisse moi t'expliquer. Cela fait un moment que je suis de moins en moins concentré pendant les missions. J'ai souvent la tête ailleurs et je ne me donne pas à 100%. Cependant, si j'ai le droit de mettre ma vie en danger, je n'ai pas le droit de faire courir des risques à mes partenaires, surtout quand ils comptent sur moi.

- ...

- Ecoute, je ne supporterai pas que l'un de vous soit blessé, ou pire, tué, par ma faute, aussi j'ai jugé plus sain pour votre survie de m'éloigner. Ma décision est irrévocable Duo, je ne reviendrai pas combattre avec vous.

- Très bien, je comprends et accepte ta décision, mais je ne crois pas que ça sera le cas de tout le monde. Goodbye Trowa.

Une fois l'Américain parti, Trowa laissa silencieusement couler ses larmes. Quatre allait mal et ce par sa faute. Il était vraiment temps qu'il disparaisse de leur vie, même s'il le savait, sans son ange blond pour illuminer ses jours, ceux-ci allaient être très sombres.

_Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart  
_

Lorsqu'Heero vit le regard voilé de Duo à sa sortir du DeathScythe, il comprit tout de suite que sa mission avait échouée, l'absence du HeavyArms à ses cotés le lui prouvait aussi. « Pauvre Quatre ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il ira mieux » Heero se rapprocha du Duo avant de l'enlacer et de l'embrasser tendrement.

- Il…il faut que je voie Quatre. Je vous expliquerai ensuite.

Le Japonais acquiesça en silence et s'installa dans le salon en attendant. Devant la porte de l'empathe, Duo hésita longuement puis se décida à entrer. Quatre était toujours couché, ses yeux, bien qu'encore rouges étaient secs. Lorsqu'il vit Duo refermer la porte, il étouffa un sanglot. Le natté s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

- I'm sorry Quatre. Trowa estime qu'il met nos vies en danger car il n'arrive plus à bien se concentrer. Il ne reviendra pas.

Il senti les épaules de son ami tressauter et des larmes couler dans son cou.

- Don't cry, please, supplia-t-il.

Rien n'y fit, les sanglots du pilote du SandRock redoublèrent. Pendant plus d'une heure, Duo resta à ses cotés. Heero leur monta un plateau repas et resta un peu, tentant lui aussi de réconforter son ami. En silence, Quatre avalait les aliments que Duo lui mettait sous le nez. Heero grimaça en l'observant. La lueur sombre de désespoir qu'il lisait dans les yeux habituellement si bleu et joyeux de Quatre ne lui disait rien de bon, on aurai dit qu'il avait perdu toute volonté de vivre.

- Merci, murmura-t-il en tentant de sourire à ses amis. Je… je crois que je vais dormir un peu, ça ira mieux demain.

- OK, alors on te laisse.

Duo attrapa Heero par la main et après un dernier « Bye ! », quitta la pièce. La nuit tomba vite sur la maisonnée. Tout le monde avait fini par s'endormir. Ou presque…

Quatre souffrait. En silence. Il sentait sa vie le quitter peu à peu tout en regardant le liquide rouge s'écouler de ses poignets. Il senti ses doigts s'engourdirent et lâcha la lame qui lui avait servie à s'entailler les veines. Finalement, il se sentait bien. Il n'avait plus peur. Les ténèbres commençaient à l'entourer mais il s'en moquait. Du fond de son abyme, il ne voyait qu'une chose. C'est avec le magnifique visage de Trowa dans son esprit que ses yeux se fermèrent. Sa respiration se fit difficile, ses battements de cœur plus lent. Il sentait qu'il partait, mais il se sentait bien.

_Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart  
_

Au matin, Duo monta comme à son habitude le petit déjeuner de son ami. C'était devenu un reflexe puisque Quatre ne quittait plus sa chambre. Il sourit en voyant l'air calme et détendu du jeune garçon. La nuit avait du être meilleure que les précédentes. Il senti soudain al panique monter en lui. Ce n'était pas normal, tout était beaucoup trop calme. Plein d'appréhension, il se rapprocha du lit. C'est alors qu'il aperçut une largue tache vermeille au sol. Ses yeux remontèrent vers le visage de Quatre. Pâle, trop pâle. La lumière se fit dans son esprit. Il se précipita vers le lit, souleva le drap pour observer les poignets de Quatre.

- Shit !!!

Il souleva son ami, beaucoup trop léger à son gout et se précipita dans les escaliers.

- Heero, démarre la voiture ! Vite !

Heero connaissait bien Duo et ses blagues douteuses pouvant survenir à tout instant, pourtant quelque chose dans le ton de sa voix lui prouva que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sans plus hésiter, il se précipita au garage et démarra leur voiture. Une boule d'angoisse se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsqu'il aperçut Duo arriver avec Quatre inerte dans les bras. « Pourvu que… » Ce dernier s'installa derrière et ils partirent à toute vitesse vers l'hôpital.

- Deux heures plus tard, Heero tournait en rond dans une salle d'attente, Wufei à ses cotés. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'un homme en blouse blanche les rejoignit.

- Alors, demanda le chinois, silencieux jusque là.

- Alors votre ami était compatible, nous avons donc put faire une transfusion.

- Peut-on les voir ?

- Monsieur Maxwell est en salle de repos, vous pouvez y aller. Pour Monsieur Raberba Winner, il va falloir attendre un peu. Nous ne pouvons nous prononcer pour le moment sur son état. Il lui faut du repos et les prochains jours seront décisifs. Cependant, vous pourrez le voir de l'extérieur.

D'un commun accord, ils passèrent d'abord voir Duo. Celui-ci était plus pâle qu'à son habitude et tremblait un peu. Heero s'assit sur le bord du lit et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

- Ça va ?

- Il est sauvé, c'est tout ce qui compte.

- Hum…pas tout à fait. Le médecin dit qu'il faut attendre les prochains jours pour être fixer.

- Je veux le voir !

- On y va, tu te crois capable de nous accompagner ?

- No problèmes !

- Duo, tu tremble, tu es sur que ça va ?

- Mais oui, c'est juste que…

- Que quoi ?

Les joues de Duo prirent une jolie teinte rosée, et c'est à mi-voix, en évitant le regard d'Heero qu'il avoua.

- C'est jusque que j'ai peur des aiguilles. Mais c'est bon, c'est fin.

Il se leva d'un bond pour prouver ses dires, vacilla un peu et se raccrocha à Heero. Celui-ci lui passa un bras autour de la taille et ensemble, ils se rendirent au chevet de Quatre. Celui-ci avait le visage creusé, de grand cernes sous les yeux et était d'une pâleur extrême. On voyait à peine le drap se soulever lors des ses aspirations. Il était en outre branché de partout, relié à la vie par des machines plus ou moins sophistiqués, remplissant la pièce de bip et autres alarmes sonores.

Quatre n'entendait rien, ne voyait rien et ne sentait rien. Il était dans le noir. Complètement perdu dans un recoin sombre de son esprit. Pourtant il se sentait bien. Calme et serein, il se trouvait léger, libérer d'un poids, celui de la vie. Après tout, sans l'être que l'on aime le plus au monde, la vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue. Si Trowa l'avait abandonné, avait renoncé à eux, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas en faire autant ? Il pensa fugitivement à Duo, son meilleur ami, puis à Heero et Wufei, se dit qu'ils auraient sans doute de la peine, se trouva égoïste de penser ainsi et volontairement coupa son dernier lien avec le monde extérieur, s'enfonçant encore plus profondément dans le néant.

- Je suis désolé. Monsieur Raberba Winner vient de rentrer dans le coma, nous ne pouvons plus rien pour lui. Il s'éloigne un peu plus à chaque minute.

_Turnaround bright eyes  
Turnaround bright eyes  
Turnaround, Every now and then I know you'll never be the boy you always wanted to be  
Turnaround, Every now then I know you'll always be the only boy who wanted me the way that I am  
Turnaround, Every now and then I know there's no one in the universe as magical and wonderous as you  
Turnaround, Every now and then I know there's nothing any better and there's nothing that I just wouldn't do  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart  
_

- Wufei raccrocha le combiné et se tourna vers les deux autres. C'est d'une voix éraillé qu'il annonça :

- Il est dans le coma, les médecins sont en train de le perdre.

- Nan. C'est… c'est impossible, pas lui, sanglota Duo. C'est injuste, il a toujours été là pour nous et nous ne pouvons rien faire pour lui. Les trois jours passés à ses cotés n'aurons rien donnés, nous n'avons pas réussit à le faire revenir.

- Je vais chercher Trowa, annonça Heero, il n'y a que lui a présent qui peut le sauver.

- Sans attendre de réponse, il descendit au sous-sol et embarqua à bord du Wing.

- Ramène le vite, lui ordonna Duo qui l'avait suivit.

- Je te le promet. De votre coté, retournez auprès de Quatre et dite lui d'attendre encore un peu. Il ne faut pas le laisser s'enfoncer d'avantage.

Heero posa le Wind dans le petit bois proche de l'emplacement du cirque. Il lui avait fallut une demie journée pour rejoindre la colonie de Trowa et il espérait de tout cœur qu'il n'y avait pas de représentation en cours. Une chance pour lui, ils étaient seulement en répétition. Il pénétra dans le chapiteau et avisa Catherine. Aussitôt, il se dirigea vers elle.

- Heero ! Quelle surprise.

- 'jour Catherine. Où es Trowa, je dois le voir ?

- Il doit être avec les fauves, vient je t'y conduit.

Catherine connaissait peu Heero. Le temps de sa convalescence au cirque, il avait été peu loquace et avait toujours gardé ses distances avec les autres. Elle savait pourtant, de par Trowa, que le Japonais s'était amélioré et était maintenant plus chaleureux. Cet échange de parole, plutôt froid et l'air abattu qu'il avait ne pouvait rien présager de bon. Il trouvèrent le jeune homme en train de nourrir les lions, Catherine s'éclipsa discrètement, les laissant seuls.

- Assied toi, ordonna Heero sans autres préambule.

Devant le regard glacé de son ami, Trowa obtempéra sans poser de question n'y s'offusquer du ton utilisé. Heero s'installa à ses cotés.

- Quatre est à l'hôpital.

Le Français se tourna vers lui, soudain inquiet.

- Un accident ?

- Pas vraiment, non, marmonna le pilote 01. Il y a trois jours et demi, on l'a retrouvé à moitié mort dans la chambre. Il s'était ouvert les veines. Duo étant du même groupe sanguin, on a pu le transfuser, mais il est resté inconscient. Ce matin, il est entré dans le coma. Les médecins ne peuvent plus rien faire, et nous sommes également impuissants. Trowa, il n'y a que toi qui puisse faire quelque chose. C'est ton départ qui l'a mit dans cet état, c'est ton retour qui le sauvera. Tu sais, je devrai être pas te le dire, mais il t'aime…vraiment.

Trowa resta sans voix quelques secondes. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait Heero parler aussi longtemps…et aussi sincèrement. Sans un mot, il se redressa, se dirigea vers le HeavyArms et prépara le départ.

- Je vais expliquer à Catherine les raisons de ton départ. Dépêche-toi, il t'attend.

- Merci, Heero.

Le Japonais se recula et regarda Trowa s'envoler avant de partir à la recherche de Catherine. Il la retrouva quelques minutes plus tard dans le chapiteau en compagnie du Directeur. Rapidement, il leur expliqua les raisons de sa venue et du départ de Trowa. Puis, n'ayant plus rien à faire dans la colonie, il prit à son tour son envol pour retourner sur Terre.

Trowa arriva directement du coté de l'hôpital. Il dissimula rapidement son Gundam avant de se diriger au pas de course vers l'établissement. A l'accueil, il retrouva Duo, qui, sans un mot le conduisit vers la chambre de Quatre. Trowa poussa la porte avec appréhension et aperçut enfin son ami. Les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte, une respiration à peine audible, on l'aurait cru mort. Wufei se leva et céda sa place dans le fauteuil près du lit.

- Ramène-le-nous ! ordonna-t-il avant de quitter la pièce avec Duo.

Trowa s'installa dans le fauteuil et se rapprocha du jeune Arabe. Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux d'une main, tandis que de l'autre, il lui tenait la main.

- Ne part pas Quatre, je t'en prie, reste avec nous, murmura-t-il. Je n'aurais pas du partir. Heero m'a dit ce que tu éprouvait pour moi. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie qu'à ce moment là. C'est bête, si je suis parti c'était pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien pendant une de nos missions. Tu sais, ton visage m'obsède. Jours et nuits, je ne vois que lui. Plusieurs fois pendant les missions je suis parti dans mes pensées, me prenant à rêver de nous deux. Ça m'a fait peur, je ne voulais pas que l'un d'entre vous soit blessé par ma faute, alors au lieu de tout avouer je suis parti. En pleine nuit, comme un voleur. En plus je t'avais blessé et je ne savais pas comment m'en excuser. J'ai été égoïste Quatre. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi, alors que j'aurais dû penser à nous. Je t'en prie, reviens avec nous. Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans toi, sans ton sourire, ta joie de vivre et ta perpétuelle bonne humeur. Je t'en supplie ne nous laisse pas seul. Ne me laisse pas seul. J'ai besoin de toi Quatre, parce que… parce que je t'aime.

_And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
_

Des profondeurs de son inconscient, Quatre eu l'impression d'entendre la voix de Trowa. C'était impossible, il le savait bien, puisque le pilote 03 était parti et l'avait abandonné. Il se sentait fatigué et en avait marre. Il voulait partir, ne plus penser, ne plus réfléchir, se libérer de son enveloppe charnelle et quitter ce monde. Il avait senti ses amis s'inquiéter pour lui, mais puisque Trowa n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de revenir, il avait pris la décision de se laisser mourir. Pourtant, la mort mettait plus de temps qu'il ne l'aurai cru à venir. Il senti une nouvelle présence dans la pièce et une main chaude se poser sur la sienne. Allons bon, cela devait être Heero ! Une seconde main commença lentement à lui caresser les cheveux et une voix, à peine audible lui parvint. Il n'y prêta pas plus d'attention qu'à celles qui l'avaient suivi toute la journée. Sa décision était prise et ni Duo, Heero ou Wufei ne pourraient le retenir plus longtemps.

Il replongea un peu plus profondément dans le néant, priant pour que la délivrance arrive vite. Il en avait plus qu'assez d'attendre. La voix le poursuivi et il ferma ses oreilles au monde extérieur. Cependant, même aux portes de la mort, son empathie continuait à fonctionner. Et puisque ses oreilles refusaient d'écouter, ce fut son cœur qui s'en chargea, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il réalisa alors que la personne qui lui parlait n'était ni Duo, ni Heero ni Wufei et que, sans doute sans s'en rendre compte, elle lui ouvrait son cœur. La curiosité le poussa à se faire plus attentif.

Plus que les mots, ce furent les sentiments arrivant jusqu'à lui qui le sauvèrent. Acceptant enfin l'impossible, il réalisa que celui qui se tenait à ses cotés et lui parlait depuis un moment était Trowa. Il s'ouvrit alors totalement à son empathie, se laissant envahir par les sentiments que Trowa laissait passer malgré lui : le regret d'avoir était si dur, la honte d'avoir fuit sans explications, la peur de le perdre, l'amour brûlant et sincère qu'il éprouvai pour lui. Quatre comprit alors que cet amour, qu'il avait dissimulé pendant si longtemps était accepté et partagé. Par un puissant effort de volonté, il entama une lente remontée vers la vie, guidé par la lumière de son amour.

_Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
Nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart  
_

Trowa senti qu'un changement s'opérai au plus profond de son ami. Sa respiration, bien que devenue sifflante et difficile se fit plus forte, ses battement de cœur plus réguliers et ses paupières papillonnèrent. L'appareil sensé indiquer le réveil du patient se mit à sonner.

Trowa leva les yeux vers les différents écrans ne pouvant y croire. Le cardiogramme, jusque là si faible venait de remonter en flèche, la sonde à oxygène indiquait qu'il s'était remit à respirer seul et l'encéphalogramme qu'il était réveillé.

Ses yeux glissèrent alors vers le visage de Quatre et son cœur eu un raté lorsque ses pupilles vertes croisèrent les iris turquoise de son amour. Un faible sourire apparut sur le visage de Quatre et se refléta sur celui de Trowa.

- Salut, murmura le jeune Arabe d'une voix faible.

- Je t'aime, lui déclara le Français en guise de bienvenue.

Un sourire un peu plus éclatant fit son apparition sur le visage pâle du pilote 04. Trowa se pencha vers lui et lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Il senti la main de Quatre se serrer dans la sienne lorsqu'il recula. Alors, de nouveau il se pencha et échangea cette fois un baiser un peu plus long. A ce moment, une infirmière fit son entrée.

- Monsieur Barton, il va falloir laisser Monsieur Raberba Winner se reposer. Vous pourrez revenir demain.

Quatre grimaça. Il ne voulait pas voir partir Trowa si vite, mais celui-ci ne lui laissa pas le choix. Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front et quitta la pièce sur une dernière recommandation.

- Attend moi, je reviens demain, je te le promet.

Une semaine plus tard, Quatre quittai l'hôpital. C'était Sally qui avait été chargée de récupérer le jeune homme, les autres ayant des choses à faire. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la maisonnette, Duo surgit comme une tornade de la porte d'entrée et se jeta sur eux.

- C'est formidable, la guerre est finie !!! Les colonies et la Terre viennent de signer un traité de paix. Nous n'aurons plus à nous battre.

Ils rentrèrent tous ensemble dans la maison, où Duo avait organisé une fête, pour le retour de Quatre et pour la victoire de la paix.

Etaient présents Zechs et Noin, dont le ventre rebondit laissait présager un heureux événement d'ici peu, Hilde et Réléna, qui étaient devenues de très bonne amies, Rachid et les membres du corps Maganac qui s'étaient fait un sang d'encre pour Quatre, ainsi que toute la troupe du cirque qui donna même une petite représentation dans le jardin.

A la nuit tombante, Quatre réussit à entrainer Trowa dans un coin du jardin un peu moins éclairé et plus calme. Ils croisèrent en chemin, Wufei et Sally, se tenant par la main pour une ballade romantique au clair de lune. Quatre sourit, heureux qu'ils se soient enfin trouvés. Ils s'installèrent au pied d'un cerisier mais furent aussitôt rejoins par Réléna.

- Dites, vous n'avez pas vu Heero.

- Il est parti dans sa chambre, répondit Quatre.

- Avec Duo, ajouta Trowa.

- Bah, c'est pas grave, faut que je lui parle, mais Duo ne me gène pas.

- Je n'en doute pas, mais je crains que ce ne soit toi qui les dérange.

- Vous voulez dire que je suis encombrante.

- Pas du tout, la détrompa Quatre, mais je crois qu'ils sont occupés.

- …

- Ce que veux dire Quatre c'est qu'ils ont entrain de rattraper le temps perdu de manière…privée.

La lumière se fit enfin dans l'esprit de Réléna qui rougit violement avant de tourner les talons. Quatre se tourna alors vers Trowa, mais ce fut celui-ci qui commença.

- Quatre, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point je me comportait de manière égoïste en vous abandonnant. Je m'en veux énormément et…

Quatre le coupa d'un baiser timide. Ils ne s'étaient pas ré-embrassés depuis son réveil à l'hôpital et craignait un rejet de la part de l'acrobate.

- Je ne t'en veux pas Trowa. Maintenant que la guerre est finie, nous n'avons plus de raisons de nous battre, donc tu reste avec nous, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sur, répondit celui-ci en lui glissant la main derrière la nuque. Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, continua-t-il dans un souffle au creux de son oreille, je ne te quitterai plus jamais.

Quatre tourna la tête, franchit la distance qui le séparait des lèvres de son amant et scella ainsi la promesse que celui-ci venait de lui faire par un baiser passionné. Dans le ciel, la pleine lune éclairai la scène de tout son éclat, les inondant d'une lumière aussi blanche et pure que leur amour.

_Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart_

**Owari**

Voilà voilà. Désolée pour la longueur de cette fic, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plus.

Je constate que les G-Boys auront beaucoup pleurés dans cette fic. Qui disait : Boys don't cry ???

Arkady


End file.
